Flight Of The Rose
by Raven Firestorm
Summary: Im rewriting it because the last one was crap
1. Prologue

The sky was starless on this stormy night. In a little store called RICKS COMPUTOR SHACK , a middle aged man was typing away on his computer.  
The screen showed two people. One had Dark blue hair and crimson eyes. She wore a blood red bodysuit .Her legs ended in black combat arms ended in fingerless gloves. A black cloak was wrapped around her body.  
The second person had Black hair and green haunting eyes. She wore a ripped muscle shirt with a camisole underneath.

Her legs were swathed in jeans and wore the same black choker with a dragon underneath.  
Underneath the blue haired one was the Name Raven Riverstorm. Under the black haired one the Name read Zero Riverstorm.

With another few strokes of the keys, their memories were finished.

He grinned to himself as he hit the enter key.  
Time for part one of his plan.  
Near the Hollanders house and near the carnival, two portals opened .

Out of the Hollander portal stepped Zero Riverstorm.  
She swore in Spanish."OW!I am NEVER doing that again!"As the rain started to soak her, she made her way over to the Hollanders house.

Out of the Carnival portal Stepped Raven, with her black cloaks hood covering her face. She Glanced at the carnival.

Th fight with Ace lightning had caused some substantial damage to the place.  
"This should be interesting" she smirked


	2. Chapter 1

Raven, with all the Propriety of someone twenty years her elder, stepped into the carnival.

Of course she had been to the other Carnival in the Sixth Dimension. _._ But this particularly medieval carnival brought back waves of nostalgia of her youth. Whole summers spent tumbling through the grand halls of the House Of Illusion with her twin Zero.

But those times were far long ago. "Before I joined the Black Rose Society," she murmured to herself.

"Who's there? Googler smells an intruder!" a voice barked from the darkness.

Raven's prim smile broke into a grin.

"Googler…I didn't know _you_ were here," she said out loud.

"Ravey?" The grinning chaotic jester bounced from his hiding place. He looked up at her astonished.

She glanced down at him and bowed slightly. "Evening, Googler. Two orders of business. The first: I have a letter from you from your sister." She reached into the darkness of her cloak looking for it. Eventually she retrieved it and handed to him gingerly.

"Secondly, is Lord Fear in? I wish to converse with him."

Googler's eyes lit up as he held the letter close to him. "Fear is in! Does Ravey want me to go get him?"

As Raven nodded, he bounced off. Naturally Raven followed him. He led her to a dinky old building. "Haunted House" was the label it was given across the top. Raven looked at the building in disgust.

"There will have to be changes around here...a _lot_ of changes."She muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

Wolfgang Fear sat at his organ. His bony fingers found the right keys to coax a haunting melody out of it. As Staff Head rested against a wall, Googler cleared his throat gently.

Lord Fear let his fingers clang down on the keys.

"What is it?" he snapped irritatedly.

Googler flinched, but he recovered quickly.

"There is someone here to see Fear," he said loudly.

Lord Fear turned in his seat. "And who is that?" he snapped again.

Raven stepped into the dim light of the organ room. "That would be me."

Lord Fear's eyes widened in recognition. Two hundred years ago Lord Fear had invited as many ambassadors of all the powers of the Sixth Dimension as he could to create or renew treaties. Elves, Ghouls, Wizards and witches gathered for merriment.-and that night had caused the first of many pacts between the Black Rose Society and the Carnival of Evil.

"Raven." His voice held nothing but shock.

Raven bowed her head slightly. "It has been too long, Lord Fear," she murmured.

"Cut to the chase, Raven. Why are you here?" 

She looked regretfully at him. "I'm here to watch you."

Lord Fear's eyes flew open.


	4. Chapter 3

(**IF ANYONE HAS Any ideas for the soundtrack leave suggestions in the reviews :D )**

Raven stared up at the now clear sky.  
It had been a few hours since she had informed Lord Fear of what was to happen.  
The sky was full of unfamiliar stars and very unfamiliar constellations.  
It almost made her miss the warmth and familiarity of Rose Rock, which was where she resided.  
Of course, it was uncomfortably close to Castle Climbcrag and, yes, it was over a pit of lava.  
But it was home.  
This planet known as Earth was NOT home.  
Everything felt different.  
There were clearly no magic users but herself and Lord Fear on this planet.  
She wondered how Zero was doing at her task.  
However, she knew that her sister would do her job correctly.  
It had already been foreseen.  
It hurt to be so far away from her twin, though.  
The Lightning Knights were to be watched too.  
They had been away from their duties for far too long and the Order of the Lightning Knights was not very happy with them.

**—**

There was darkness in the streets. Then coughing could be heard.

A large dog dragged herself through the grass. Someone had mistaken her for a wolf and shot at her. The female dog had escaped but not before being shot in the leg. A mass of sparkles surrounded the dog and Lady Illusion reappeared in her natural form.

"Zoar, this isn't good," she murmured.

"….Is someone there?" a small voice asked.

As she began to lose consciousness, she saw a small girl with brown hair beginning to approach.  
She knew her from somewhere.  
Using the last of her strength, she managed to turn herself into someone more human looking and whispered,"Help me…"

Then her vision went black.

When she awoke, she was in a room that was completely white.  
People in white coats were working around her and a faint beeping sound could be heard.  
She was in what the humans called "a hospital".  
Illusion let out a hiss of annoyance and tried to sit up.

One of the nurses rushed over to her.  
"Please don't get up. You've been injured," the female nurse said kindly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Illusion rubbed her eyes and nodded."Someone was shooting at me. He was a big guy. With a beer gut, I think." She paused and added, "And he was not drunk. He was completely sober."

The nurse looked horrified and nodded to the police officer who had entered the room.

"What did this man look like, ma'am? Did you get a good look at him besides just the gut?" the officer asked, scribbling quickly onto a notepad.

"He had dark hair, and he had a tattoo of a skull heart. It was really odd looking."

Yes, it had been. That was how he had noticed her, when she had come over to investigate and wonder why someone would get ink imprinted into their skin.

"It must have been the high school janitor," the officer said. "He's always in the woods with his shotgun on weekends. Plus he's the only one in town with a tattoo like that that I know of."

The nurse sighed. "Dammit. All right, go on then." As he left, she turned back to Illusion."What's your name?"

Coming up with something quickly, she muttered, "Felicity...Fury.''

The nurse nodded."Well, Miss Fury, you'll have to stay here for a few days, until we're sure you are okay to leave. Usually with a bullet wound to the leg it takes about ten days of hospital time and at least three months of recovery. Luckily it didn't go through your bone, or it would be longer."

As Illusion settled herself into the bed, the nametag of the nurse glinted in the light.

It read C. Floss.


	5. Chapter 4

Illusion stared at the nametag. Then she stared up at the nurse. "I was unaware you were here as well, Floss.'' Her voice had completely changed to one of disgust.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Felicity Fury isn't fooling anyone, ELSPETH," she practically hissed. ''I'm here under Candy Kane's orders. To keep an eye on her brother."

Illusion weakly got out of bed, hissing as she put weight on her injury. She quickly shed her disguise. Just then, however, the door opened.

''Yo, Candy. You said you had something to-" Zero stopped in her tracks, her eyes lighting up. "Elspeth?" she asked excitedly.

Illusion's glare melted into a look of pure shock. "Zero?"

Candy snickered and left the two to their reunion.

Zero hugged her sister tightly. "We thought you deleted!Dead! Gone for good!" Zero cried out. ''Have you been on this wretched planet this entire time?"

Illusion sat on the bed taking the weight off her leg. "Yes. I was here with Fear."

Zero let out a scoff. "Oh, the living skeleton that Raven pines over?" The girl was well aware of her twin's lustful intentions. She thought it a bit weird.  
Then she checked her watch. "Shit. I have to get home. I have a human's family convinced I'm their daughter.'' She wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Lady Illusion. ''Here. Look me up when you get out."  
And with that she was gone.


End file.
